


You Are Not Alone

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daniel sits by her bedside, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Jemma is a good friend, Recovery, burgers and milkshakes, dousy, post-episode 7x06, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: As Daisy recovers from her injuries, Daniel stays by her side, making her wonder if he might be worth risking her heart for.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> Thanks to @bobbimorseisbisexual for encouraging this.  
> Written for @apathbacktoyou. You gave me a prompt...and this is kinda that :)

Daisy opened her eyes, hardly daring to look around in case she was still laying on the straw-covered floor.

But instead of a dank, wet room, all she could smell was the clean, slightly sterile scent of disinfectant. A rhythmic beeping filled her ears, assuring her she was still alive — her heart beating in time to the rise and fall of her chest. 

The lights were dim and Daisy tried to crane her neck to get her bearings. She was too weak to do much else. She couldn’t see much beyond the glass of the chamber she was in. That part was familiar at least. Simmons must be close. But she didn’t see her. In fact, the only person she saw was a man in a rumpled suit, soundly asleep sitting up beside her.

Knowing she was safe, she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep again, ready to heal now that she knew she wasn’t alone.

The next time she woke up she was in the med bay, now restrained only by the IV in her arm. She’d feel better about things except that when she tried to move everything hurt.

A moan escaped her lips before she could pull it back and she inhaled sharply when she saw motion from the corner of her eye. She raised a hand unsteadily, trying to focus her eyes.

“It’s alright. You’re alright.” His voice was quiet but she immediately knew who it was. “You were injured, but you’re safe now.”

With me.

The words hung between them, unsaid and unacknowledged.

She dropped her hand. “Good. Because I don’t think I could have...you know.”

“I’m sure you could have.” He gave a little laugh and she found she liked the sound. “If you needed to.”

With a gentle hand on her shoulder, he pushed her back onto the bed. 

“Agent Johnson.” He cleared his throat. “Daisy. I --”

“Daisy, you’re awake!” Jemma came quickly to her side and started examining the screens with Daisy’s vitals, poking and prodding her until she was ready to scream in frustration.

Daniel faded into the background, but she noticed he didn’t leave. Just stood guard over her, not interfering with Jemma’s work. A fact that buoyed her heart.

“Simmons...Simmons, I’m fine.” She swatted away Jemma’s hands and tried to gesture towards Daniel without it being too obvious. She really wanted to know what he had been about to say.

“You are most certainly not fine. You nearly died.” Jemma bustled around, finally looking like she was ready to leave her alone, so Daisy didn’t say anything as Jemma changed her IV and added a vial of something to the line. 

“What’s that? An antibiotic?”

“No. That’s something to help you relax.”

“You worry too much,” Daisy said with a roll of her eyes. 

“I worry just enough. You’re my best friend.”

“I know.”

Jemma gave her that sad smile she’d had so much since she’d rescued them from the temple, and with a nod towards Daniel she was gone. 

“Now, what were you going to say?”

Daisy closed her eyes. She just needed to rest for a moment.

* * *

The next time she woke he really was gone. Simmons was there, chattering away, pretending everything was normal. 

“Jemma...did you scare him away?”

Jemma froze.

“No, of course not.”

“Oh.” Right. She didn’t have any claim on him. There was no reason for him to stay by her side.

“I think he just went to take a shower and change.” Jemma smiled. A real smile this time. “He’s hardly moved since he carried you back.”

“Really?” That warm feeling started burning in her chest again.

“Really.”

They shared a smile and Jemma raised an eyebrow as Daniel came back into the room.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah. I thought I’d gotten enough beauty sleep.”

“Yes. I see that.” He shook his head. “I mean, you don’t need any beauty sleep. You’re already beautiful.”

“Real smooth, Sousa. I can see you’ve been practicing.” She smiled at his obvious discomfort. “Thanks for saving my life.”

Daisy struggled to sit up, feeling at a distinct disadvantage laying in bed, and he offered a hand to help her.

“We’re a team. I never leave a man behind. Er, a woman.”

“You were fine the first time.”

“I guess I should go see if there’s anything I can help with. You don’t need me hanging around here.”

“Actually…” Daisy swallowed. What if she’d been wrong about his feelings? She _had_ been asleep most of the time they’d spent together. “It’s been nice knowing you were here.”

“I just wanted to be sure you were safe.”

“I’m safe. You brought me back to the team, and Jemma has been taking care of me. So why are you still here?”

Daisy had been lulled into a false sense of security before. Too many times before. Her heart wanted something her brain wasn’t sure she was ready for. Better to scare him away now before she got too attached.

“Daisy…look at me.”

She looked into his eyes, afraid of what she might see there, but needing to know the answer too much to turn away.

“You are strong, and brave, and amazing. SHIELD needs you.”

“Oh, alright.” She nodded. Better to know now where she stood with him.

“I think I might need you, too.”

“Alright.” A glimmer of hope burned bright, but she wasn’t ready to trust that feeling. Not yet. 

“Alright? That’s...that’s it?”

“Yeah, it’s 2020. Or, it will be. Either way. We don’t have to call it anything. We can just see what happens.”

A look of confusion crossed his face and she found it utterly adorable. “So if I wanted to kiss you?”

“That would be great.” He moved closer and she held up a hand to stop him. “Just...not right now. I don’t even know how long I’ve been here. I need a shower and to brush my teeth.”

“Okay. Later.”

“For now, will you just stay with me?”

* * *

When Jemma finally let her leave the med bay, Daisy’s first goal after a shower and a change of clothes was to find Daniel. But she didn’t have to look very hard because he was waiting for her with burgers and milkshakes. They ate them under the stars, the sounds of the night all around them. 

“Is this a 1950s dream date?”

He looked embarrassed, and it was the first time she’d ever seen that expression on him. “Agents Simmons and Rodriguez suggested it, actually. If you’d prefer something else —“

She cut him off with a kiss, a brush of her lips against his. She’d meant to tease him — right up until the moment he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

When she released him to take another sip of her milkshake, she said, “Jemma and Elena have good ideas. They both know how hard it is to date another SHIELD agent.”

“Is that what we’re doing? Dating?”

Daisy smiled. “Why don’t we just see what happens.”

As it happened, they snuck back in long after everyone else had gone to sleep. Smiling, happy, and very much not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
